JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island
JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island is a JumpStart game that was made by Knowledge Adventure in 1996. As the title suggests, the game is intended to teach a fourth grade curriculum. It was later replaced by JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls in 2000. In its original release, it contained KnowledgeLand as a bonus disc. Story and Gameplay In this game, the player is a fourth-grade student who was absent from school one day. On that day, the rest of the player's class had a substitute teacher, a witch named Ms. Grunkle. She transformed the player's classmates into monsters and locked them up in the attic of her house. The toolbar is at the bottom of the screen. The candle and the score are at the top of the screen. After signing in at the schoolhouse, the player is transported to Haunted Island. With the aid of a large purple bat named Flap and a fortune teller named Madame Pomreeda, the player must rescue the thirteen classmates by collecting each student's most prized possessions by completing quests around the island. The missions are described by Challenge Cards, each of which consists of two games. When both games are completed, a prized possession will appear. Each classmate has four possessions, which reveal elements of the individual's personality. After all four of a classmate's possessions are collected, Madame Pomreeda transforms the classmate back to normal by reciting a special spell. The player has a limited amount of "health", which is indicated by a candle in the upper left hand corner of the screen. Health is depleted when the player answers Repsac's questions incorrectly, and this is indicated by the candle burning down. If the candle burns out, the player is cast into the island's labyrinth, which contains a "fountain of health" that will cause the candle to re-burn and, eventually, grow back to its original size. However, finding one's way out of the labyrinth is difficult. The player earns points for correct answers during activities. For every five thousand points earned, the player receives one of the 25 keys to Ms. Grunkle's house. Each door has five locks and requires five keys to be opened. Whenever a room is entered for the first time, Ms. Grunkle appears and casts the player into the labyrinth. Once the player advances all the way through her house and makes it into her attic, where the rest of the class is locked up, the game is completed. However, if some of the kids are still monsters when the player reaches that attic, Flap informs the player they will have to be changed back before the attic can be entered. Opening At the beginning of the opening, the schoolhouse is shown. The atmosphere is pleasant, and two bluebirds fly around the school. Suddenly, lightning flashes. The schoolhouse and the fence take on a twisted shape, and the bluebirds turn into bats. Inside the schoolhouse, the substitute teacher named Ms. Grunkle, who is really a witch, casts a spell on a frightened 4th grade student and turns her into a monster. Then she casts the same spell on the rest of the students, turning them all into monsters. Ms. Grunkle flies away on her broomstick back to her house at the Haunted Island. Along the way, she drops the skeleton keys to her home and her magic wand by Madame Pomreeda's carriage. Ending Once the player enters the attic, Ms. Grunkle attempts to transform all the students back into monsters, along with the player. However, the user produces Ms. Grunkle's magic wand, which protects the kids from the spell. Ms. Grunkle is temporarily shocked that the user has acquired her wand, but then realizes that Madame Pomreeda must be responsible. With that, Ms. Grunkle acknowledges defeat and flies out the window on her broom. A piece of paper she leaves behind on the floor reveals the schoolhouse being restored to its original state. Characters Main *Ms. Grunkle (witch) *Flap (bat) *Madame Pomreeda (fortune teller) *Repsac (ghost) The Kids They transformed into monsters when Ms. Grunkle cast spells on them. Each gaining their own unique, horrible, transformed state. They return into human form once the player solves the riddles and challenges which then break the previous spells. There are thirteen children in the yearbook. Minor Characters *Graveyard Ghost - The glowing soul who is released from his grave every time the player fills the Mad Libs style inscriptions that appear on his tombstone. He serves as a narrator for telling the spooky stories that appear on his tombstone. He is possibly inspired by the late actor, Rodney Dangerfield. *Grim Reaper - The unseen character who is mentioned a lot by the graveyard ghost. If the player doesn't complete the tombstone in time to save three souls as Madame Pomreeda requests, he'll be on his way to invade the cemetery and the game is over. *Frog/Red headed prince - He appears in "The Enchanted Forest" as a frog who doesn't like being green and wart covered. The player gets to make a potion to save him, or else Ms. Grunkle will make the situation worse. When the potion is completed three times, the frog transforms into a red-headed prince who speaks with a British accent. *Bugs - These critters appear in "The Spider Web", and are controlled by Ms. Grunkle. The player gets to spell a word by guiding a spider through each part of the web one by one using the arrow keys on the keyboard to control its movement. Apparently Madame Pomreeda thinks of these bugs as cute, which the bugs themselves disagree with. *Semimoto - He lives in the "Clock Tower". He plays the piano which makes sounds like an organ when it's in the Treble Clef mode on the easiest level of the game. The player moves his hands by using the mouse to control his articulation. He is somewhat based on the character Quasimodo from Victor Hugo's novel, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Other Jumpstart characters - Several characters from other JumpStart games make cameo appearances in the woods. They can't be interacted with. These characters include: **Eleanor **Kisha **Pierre **Casey **CJ Locations and Activities *The Spider's Web *The Toad Well *The Mutant Swamp *The Clock Tower *The Cemetery *The Mummy's Tomb *The Vampire Maze *The Pirate Ship *The Enchanted Forest *The Labyrinth **The Fountain of Health *Ms. Grunkle's House *The Woods *Information Gravestones *Madame Pomreeda's Cart Gallery Screenshots 4h_logo1.png|The first version of the logo 4h_logo2.png|The second version of the logo School Before.png|The schoolhouse's original appearance School After.png|The schoolhouse's haunted appearance Haunted_Island_titlecard.png|The title screen 4h sign in.png|The sign-in screen 4h_map.png|A map of the island 4h_pomreeda cart.png|Madame Pomreeda's Cart Cirque du Jumpe Starte.png|The Cirque du Jumpe Starte cart Island view 001.png|View from Pomreeda's Cart 4h_grunkle house.png|Ms. Grunkle's House 4h_grunkle house 1st floor.png|The Foyer Island view 002.png|View from Ms. Grunkle's House 4h_labyrinth outside.png|The entrance to the Labyrinth 4h labyrinth entrance.png|Going inside the labyrinth 4h_labyrinth map.png|A map of the labyrinth 4h_fountain of health 2.png|The Fountain of Health 4h_fountain of health 1.png|The Fountain of Health in a different angle 4h_cemetary.png|The Cemetery 4h cemetary level 1.png|The Cemetery activity 4h_clock tower entrance.png|The entrance to the Clock Tower 4h clock tower top.png|The top of the Clock Tower 4h clock tower lvl 1.png|The Clock Tower activity 4h_vampire maze.png|The Vampire Maze 4h vampire maze level 1.png|The Vampire Maze activity 4h_mummy's tomb.png|The Mummy's Tomb 4h mummy tomb lvl 1.png|The Mummy's Tomb activity 4h_toad well.png|The Toad Well 4h toad well lvl 1.png|The Toad Well activity 4h_spider's web.png|The Spider's Web 4h spider web lvl 1.png|The Spider's Web activity 4h_woods entrance.png|An entrance to the woods 4h_woods 2.png|Inside the woods 4h_enchanted forest.png|The Enchanted Forest 4h enchanted forest level 1.png|The Enchanted Forest activity 4h_boat.png|The boat 4h_mutant swamp.png|The Mutant Swamp 4h mutant swamp level 1.png|The Mutant Swamp activity 4h_pirate ship.png|The Pirate Ship 4h_pirate ship activity.png|The Pirate Ship activity (search mode) 4h_pirate ship enemy.png|The Pirate Ship activity (battle mode) Repsac first meeting.png|Encountering Repsac in the Woods 4h_repsac_riddle.png|One of Repsac's riddles Information Spot.png|Information gravestone 4th Grade YearBook.png|The yearbook 4h progress report.png|Progress report Other 4h autorun.png|The autorun screen 4h preview.png|A promotional image from a JumpStart preview 4h cover 600res.jpg|Disc title Trivia *Users must play a minimum of one hundred four activities in order to win the game, as a minimum of two different activities must be played for each of the fifty-two cards must be played for each of the thirteen children. *Ms. Grunkle's skin is normally shown as gray but on the icon it's blue. *Curiously, Ms. Grunkle is sometimes referred to as "Mrs. Grunkle," prompting one to wonder whatever became of husband. In her living room is a skeleton who sits around watching the television while holding a remote, which fans have speculated may have been her husband at one point. 4th Grade Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island 4th Grade 4th Grade 4th Grade 4th Grade Category:Math 4th Grade Category:Language arts 4th Grade Category:Music (subject) 4th Grade Category:Geography 4th Grade Category:History 4th Grade Category:Measurement 4th Grade Category:Arithmetic 4th Grade Category:Grammar 4th Grade Category:Fractions and/or decimals 4th Grade Category:Spelling 4th Grade Category:Parts of speech